Mostly
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: She was annoying. Mostly. Complete ZATR


The gravel underneath her feet crunched with every step she took. The steps she took were angry, furious, mad. Tak was, once more, having to deal with a certain ruby eyed irken teasing her.

She hated it.

"Zim! Give my boot back RIGHT NOW!"

Zim, who was currently waving Tak's shoe around, smiled a wide smile. "And just why should I do that, Tak-girl?" He spoke in a playfully dark tone.

Tak cut him a dirty look. "Because I said so! Don't make me hurt you, you lousy little-" Tak was stopped by a boot clonking her on the forehead, obviously thrown by Zim.

At least Tak got what she wanted.

She fell over, hitting her leg against a rather large rock. Tak groaned in agony.

Zim, oblivious to the situation, grinned deviously. "Well Tak, you did want your shoe back!" He laughed loudly at the girl's misfortune.

Tak was too busy being in pain to notice Zim laughing at her. She instantly saw the deep gash on her left thigh, blood leaking from the wound.

She panicked. Her blood was a transparent red, while humans blood was solid red. If any of the inhabitants of Earth noticed this, then surely even them, in their dumbness, might notice the color...

Frozen, Tak just stared at the liquid oozing out of her thigh. She was too scared to speak.

Zim noticed Tak wasn't screaming at him for knocking her over. Which was unusual itself, seeing as she got mad very often. In fact, she looked a bit nervous.

"Eh... Tak?" Zim questioned, stepping towards her. He noticed she was shaking.

"What... What have you done?!" She shrieked suddenly, getting to her feet. Tak's hands were forming fists.

Zim stepped back a bit.

"You... Lousy, inconsiderate, stupid DEFECT!" Her voice was shrill and loud. It's seriousness made Zim a bit angry.

Or very angry.

Zim felt his lips twitch. "Lies! LIES! I, ZIM, am a perfect, considerate, brilliant INVADER! It is YOU who is a defect!" He barked.

Tak stormed up to him, a fire building up inside of her. She slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

Which was very hard.

"Argh!" Zim yelled, hand making an attempt to cover the mark Tak's hand had left on his green skin. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID IDOIT! THAT'S WHY!" Tak cried, hardly feeling the sting of the injury anymore.

Zim growled. "At least I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT LAUNCHED INTO SPACE!"

That was the last straw for Tak.

Her breath became rough, panting in rage. She tried to calm herself. "Why you... Zim," Pausing for more self control, she brought herself to look at Zim.

He too was breathing heavily, fuming at Tak's words. Blue contacts around ruby eyes showed only hate, burning hate.

"I... I'm bleeding." She muttered sourly. "That's why I snapped at you. I'm sorry."

Zim couldn't have been more astonished. Them his mind realized what she had just said.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING?!"

-/-

One long hour later, Tak was with Zim, sitting on the table in his medical ward. She had taken off her disguise, purple eyes shinning.

Zim was nearly afraid of her. He was feeling this weird feeling when he looked at her irken form, but chose to ignore it. Tak's leg was still bleeding, after all.

"Nice ward," Tak said softly, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

Zim blushed a bit. "Er, thanks." He whispered, quickly trying to act busy, opening drawers, shuffling through papers.

Tak bit the insides of her cheeks, noticing Zim's tension. "So, can I have a bandage or something?"

Zim's already red cheeks flushed more. "Eh, yes! Obviously, that's what I was looking for!" He stammered, searching for bandages.

Tak chuckled.

After five minutes of searching, Zim handed his roll of medical tape to Tak. She thanked him, and began wrapping it around herself eminently.

Zim watched her, ruby eyes wide.

He didn't know why he found it so interesting to watch her. He just did.

After getting it nice an tight around her thigh, she placed it in Zim's hand.

"Thanks."

Zim smirked. "Whatever."

-/-

After Tak left, Zim felt a little... Bad. If he hadn't thrown her boot, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

But then again, she was Tak. And she was annoying.

He sighed. His antennas curled. A blush creeped up on his cheeks.

She was annoying.

Mostly.

-/-

...

Authors Notes- Sorry for lack of plot... I've been unfocused lately! So much work from school... *Sob*

Anyway, hope you liked! :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
